Critical
by YazminXOXO
Summary: "Hello?" "Hello? Miss Waldorf Charles Bass has been in an accident can you please come down to the hospital immediately..." How does Blair deal with Chuck's possible death post 4x03 Chuck/Blair minor Chuck/Eva
1. Chapter 1

**Critical**

_Ring Ring_

Groan.

_Ring Ring._

Shuffle.

"What?" Blair answered groggily, forgetting the marvellous invention of Caller ID.

"Hello? Is this um… _Blair_ _Waldorf_?" The man on the other end asked uncertainly.

"Yes, who is this?" She asked finally glancing at her phone and quickly realising the caller said '**Chuck', **_'Of course' _She thought bitterly, '_Chuck hired someone to mess with her', _she pulled the fumbled with her phone, being careful not to put on a light and wake Serena. She ran her thumb over the keys and just as she was about to press 'End Call' the man on the other end revealed:

"I'm the head doctor at Lenox Hill hospital, Dr. Adam Roberts, Charles Bass was in a car accident, and you were the first on his speed dial and on his medical contacts. Could you please get to the hospital as soon as possible? He's stable but critical and in a coma at this moment…"

As the doctor went on all Blair could here was three phrases that could determine her sanity:

'_Charles Bass'_

'_Car accident'_

'_Stable but critical'_

"Who else have you called?" She demanded.

"N-no one. We were going to leave it up to you if you'd answered. The young man is of age so legal guardians do not need to be contacted" Still slightly shocked from her sleepy voice to her harsh attitude.

"Okay, I will be there in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you miss Waldorf and may I ask what is your relation to Charles?" Fully expecting her to say girlfriend or best friend. Not nearly prepared for

"Ex-fiancée."

**A/N: And I know its short but this is just a taster do you want me to continue this as a multi chapter or if you didn't like it that much I can round it up in a two-shot. And I know I haven't written anything for I very long time (though I doubt you would even remember me) I haven't been feeling very inspired lately but I have the next couple chapters or part mapped out. Please review if you enjoyed it and want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Critical**

After sprinting, yes Blair Waldorf sprinted in her pink with yellow polka-dot pyjamas and fluffy pick slippers (because she can totally work it and has been wearing some monstrosities to bed since she and Chuck broke up, considering there was no-one to impress), down Fifth Avenue and to Lenox hill hospital. She arrived and asked a member of staff which room Chuck was in.

10 minutes later, she strode out of the elevator, looking as graceful as one could in her current attire. Dr. Richards walked out with Chuck's medical file, suppressing a laugh as he found that the voice that had disciplined him that same hour belonged to this person.

"Miss Waldorf" He greeted trying to remember that this was a serious matter and she ran here in her distress for a man she may still love but didn't realise it until it was too-

"So… where's the pain in the ass that dragged me out of my bed at 3am in the bloody morning?" She inquired in a painfully and eerily calm voice.

"Right this way miss Waldorf, he is still unconscious, however as you can see here his heart is still beating and he was still breathing when we found him and does not need any help with that. You can call all family members and friends in the morning as visiting hours have not started until 5. However, someone should stay with him at all times. It will be nurses for other nights until he wakes up but you are free to stay for the rest of the morning." He explained, leaving the room so she could be alone with the patient.

"Hey Chuck, I know it sounds ridiculous talking to someone in a coma but I saw it in a Audrey Hepburn movie and when Audrey's right, she's right." She let out a humourless laugh before continuing. "I know you probably wish this was Eva here, her being the love of your life and all but I'll call her in the morning, I promise. After I call Nate and Lilly of course. And Serena. And Eric. Maybe Dan. But then I'll call her, I promise."

Her hand reached out to grab his, just to feel something of his, feel like he was still there.

"Oh look, Chuck and Blair holding hands, to bad there's not a DVD player somewhere, we could do Chuck and Blair going to the movies." She continued in a monotone, her gaze shifting around the room, "Well there is a TV, want to watch some?" She looked at him expectantly before shaking her head. "I'm going crazy. But as long as I know you won't remember this when you wake up I feel comfortable in knowing that you won't remember this when you wake up, there is something I've been wanting to tell you since I saw you in Paris. I love you Chuck Bass and you can't die on me."

She held her breath and suddenly looked as white as a ghost as if anticipating the reaction that would never come. She knew he wouldn't remember this and she felt comfort in the fact that nothing would be final from this, but she also felt a pull at her heart knowing that he thinks she has fallen out of love with him (as if that were possible) and that in some cruel twist of fate he had fallen out of love with her instead. He had still acted like that broken-hearted little boy in Paris likewise in April when they broke up for the first time that year. But as soon as he brought Eva back to New York it was as clear as day that he didn't have the slightest feelings for her. Maybe it's just a game, an elaborate scheme to win her back, or maybe he was choosing to call there time together insignificant to hurts her.

Whatever it was it still hurt.

A tiny droplet fell from her left eye, though she quickly caught it before a passing nurse or doctor could notice its unwelcomed presence. The last thing she needed is someone's pity.

* * *

><p>An hour later Blair woke up, her head on his chest and their fingers entwined. She had a faint trace of a smile on her face remembering days she use to wake up like this with their limbs twisted together and faces pressed close together. Sometimes she would wake up with Chuck staring down at her adoringly or visa versa if she had woken up first.<p>

She continued talking to him for a while longer until she realised that it was 4:38, visiting hours would start soon and this short bliss will be over, Eva will know and will come and nurse him back to health. Again. Cue the annoyed and pissed off eye-roll.

She slowly went to remove her hand from his, not before whispering the three word sentiment she knew she might never be able to again.

As she retracted her hand from his as gently as possible, she found that his grip had tightened. No, that was impossible; she was just too reluctant to let go.

She tried again and felt a very small squeeze of her hand.

"I'm going crazy, I really am." She mused. "Well then, sleeping beauty what's it going to take to wake you up? Hey don't give me that look buddy, I am **not** kissing you if it's the last thing I do. Ah what the hell, you won't remember this and your unconscious so it's not like you can kiss back."

With that she gave him a quick peck on the lips before detangling herself to call Eva, Lilly and Nate. She realised the time was 4:52 and no-one would get here in time for 5am but they would be as soon as they could.

"What a way to wake up." A familiar drawl from behind her said. "Don't look so surprised Waldorf, its just me, and while I love your bold attire you look so much better when your wearing nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Still not as long as I would like but this is where it broke off, otherwise it would be going on for a veryyyyyyyyyyy long time. The next chapter will be longer I promise. Thank you for all the people who reviewed it was really appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Critical**

"_What a way to wake up." A familiar drawl from behind her said. "Don't look so surprised Waldorf, it's just me, and while I love your bold attire you look so much better when you're wearing nothing."_

"Chuck?"

"No Nate." He told her, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I-I was just about to call Lilly and Nate."

"Why? Why am I in a hospital bed wearing, _shudder,_ hospital clothes?" He looked so distraught at the fact he was in a hospital gown she had to laugh at how ridiculous and adorable he looked.

"This isn't funny Blair!" He practically growled.

"You're right, sorry. You were in a car crash at 3am, what you were doing out at that time I have no idea, and called me because I'm the first on your speed dial. You never changed it." She said softly but eyeing him suspiciously.

"Why would I, I know I can count on you for anything. Case and point."

"So I'll just be calling Lilly and Nate and Eva."

"Whoa wait- who's Eva and why don't you just call my father? Is Eva his new mistress or something? No of course not my father married Lilly…" He rambled, eyeing her with confusion.

"Wh-what? What's the date today Chuck?"

"1st of December, I think. Ah, yes it is tomorrow is the Snowflake ball, or rather today is. Why?"

"Snowflake ball? What's the year?"

"2008, do you have memory loss or something?"

She suddenly felt very sick, and ran outside to call a doctor.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, her suspicions were confirmed. Charles Bartholomew Bass had lost just under two years of memory. And was still in love with her. She didn't know how she felt about that, she had broken up with him, she hated him, but she still loved him. He didn't really remember what happened with them. He doesn't remember telling her he loved her.<p>

The doctors had told him and he was just processing that fact. What happened these past few years? More importantly what happened with him and Blair. He wasn't an idiot he knew they weren't together right now. Otherwise he would be greeted by another few kisses and maybe an 'I love you' proclamation, but he got none.

"Hey," She whispered coming in, "the doctors told me you know, how are you dealing with it?"

"Well, I doubt that much has changed, I mean it's only been two years what much could have happened?" He drawled in feigned uninterested tone.

"A lot."

"Did I grow a pair and tell you I love you?"

"Yes."

"Did you say it back?"

"Yes."

"Did we have mind-blowing sex on a daily basis?" He asked with a hint of a smirk.

"Yes." She laughed.

"Did I, uhm, screw up?" He asked, the momentary playful mood gone. She quickly averted her eyes from his.

"How bad?" He whispered, reaching out to grab her hand, which was still placed on the bed.

"Bad." She confirmed.

"I want to know." He told her bravely.

"Chuck." She said hesitantly.

"Did I cheat on you? Did I lie to you about something? Did I not tell you something? Because Blair whatever it is I am so sorry and I am sure that how much you hated me could not compare to how much you loved me and I lo-"

"Chuck!" A white blonde, woman squealed running to the bed and engulfing him in a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A big thank you to everyone who reviewed! Oh and this story is strictly Chuck/Blair there will be some slight Chuck/Eva but Chuck from the past would have never wanted someone like her. I wrote this because I didn't think that Chuck would ever date Eva, as portrayed in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Critical**

"_Chuck!" A white blonde, woman squealed running to the bed and engulfing him in a hug._

"Hi." He said awkwardly, not returning the embrace and keeping his arms by his sides. He was a bit pissed off at whoever this woman may be as she just interrupted his time with Blair and he was about to say it. Three words, eight letters. It wasn't that he was ever scared about saying it, it was that he didn't know how she felt about him and he knew she deserved better. But now he knew she loved him and didn't want better he could.

When Eva felt Chuck not reacting to the hug she pulled away as Blair gave her an awkward wave.

"Blair what are you doing here?" She asked suddenly very defensive. As the brunette was about to answer another interrupted her.

"Blair was called as soon as I was admitted, she probably just wanted to take advantage of me in such a poor state, although," He smirked leering at her, "I wouldn't have minded, those PJ's leave way to much to the imagination, not that I would even have to imagine any more." He continued, completely unaware of how much worse he was making it. Eva looked to Blair to gage her reaction or get an explanation before storming out.

However Blair said the thing she was born to say, and with an eye-roll said: "You're heinous." Which earned her a glare from the former party and a smirk from the opposing.

"Chuck, what is going in?" Eva asked in a hurt voice, coupled with puppy dog eyes guaranteed to make any man melt but this man was in love with Blair Waldorf and her deep chocolate brown eyes were so much cuter than these boring blue ones.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" He asked in the politest tone he could muster so he could get her to leave.

"Chuck, what are you talking about, I'm Eva Coupeau, and I'm your girlfriend."

"Look. I know I'm amnesiac but is this some kind of joke? Why on earth would I date you when I could have Blair?" They were both rhetorical questions and while she understood he did not remember her, she did not understand why he would be so cruel to her. She knew the old Chuck was not a good person and said cruel things but she did not think he would find her so repulsive and treat her like a common whore.

With tears in her eyes, Eva ran out of the hospital at full speed not even stopping for any nurses to pass through.

"What was that about?" He asked with a bored eye-roll. It reminded Blair of his expression nearly two years ago when he said,_ "Now is that it? Or are you going to tell me you loved me again?" _and _"I don't want you anymore and I don't see why anyone else would."_

She knew she shouldn't have felt it.

She knows she should have remained indifferent.

But she _did_ feel it.

Her heart _did _go out to Eva, at the end of the day she was still quite innocent and it was hard for Chuck Bass to break someone as strong as Blair, imagine what it would do to such a chaste and innocent girl, falling in love for what seemed to be the first time.

Blair ran out of the hospital with a muttered "excuse me" and after Eva. _Damn her newly found selflessness._

"Eva, Eva wait." Blair called running after her as lady like as possible and in the calmest voice she could muster._ Something about this situation felt eerily familiar. _

The blonde jerked as she turned around and Blair realised how much it looked like what happened with Emma a few years ago. Except Chuck was the cause instead of helping her. That was the main reason Blair had run after her, she knew what it felt like for Chuck Bass to break your heart.

_Two_ words, eight letters:

It sucked.

A tearful "What do you want Blair?" snapped her out of her thoughts.

"For you to come back."

"Why you hate me aren't you glad that I'm going to be out of the picture now?"

"I know exactly how you're feeling." Blair said instead.

"I don't think anyone knows how I'm feeling." She insisted dramatically as if he'd just done the worst thing he had ever done. Like she didn't know about Jack and Jenny and Tuscany and the gossip girl blast. The truth is she didn't, not in the excruciating detail Blair did at least. Or in the way it truly affected her.

"Worthless, unimportant, and idiot, naïve, suicidal, but trust me that doesn't even help." Blair listed, sympathetically.

"That, Eva, is what its like for Chuck Bass to break your heart and it's a feeling I know only to well."

"I'm sorry. I never actually realized how much you did love him and how much he hurt you."

"He hurt me because he loved me."

"I-I don't understand."

"Once, I asked him why he kept doing it. He said it was because he loved me. He believed that I would be happier without him so he kept hurting me every time so I would never be forced in to unhappiness with him."

"Then why didn't you just get together for a while and then break up when he messed up again?"

"Because once we started something we knew it would either be forever or… it would be over forever, we didn't want that to happen so we played the game, until we both ended up losing."

"Why would he say something that cruel to me?" Eva asked half-hoping because he loved her, half-hoping she would never be in a relationship like Blair and Chuck.

Blair smiled.

"Because he loves me."

And that was the only real answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Critical**

As Blair turned away from Eva and walked back into the hospital she hesitated. She wanted to see Chuck. She wanted to see the man she loved, who in this state loved her too.

But she was afraid. Afraid that he would tell her he loved her just as he was about to. Afraid that she would believe it and love him too. And afraid that when he got his memories back he wouldn't love her anymore.

She didn't want to get set up for disappointment all over again, for the love of her life to abandon her when he got scared. And even if this Chuck didn't know how he'd hurt her and the worst he'd done to her was stand her up at the helipad, she knew this wasn't the real him. The real him that loves her despite all they'd been through. _Loved, _She corrected mentally. He had Eva now, well at least fully remembering Chuck did.

"Blair?" A wide-eyed with worry Chuck asked.

"I'm here,"

"He's been shouting at all of us here asking for you, missy," A slightly plump nurse with a kind looking face told her, "He said he'd pay me a million dollars if I let 'im. I was about to put him on morphine before you came in," From the looks of things he'd been struggling to get out of his bed, but to the dismay of him but the relief of Blair, he'd failed; probably thanks to the nurse.

"Lily's on her way," Blair continued.

"What about Bart?"

"He's not around at the moment."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not my place to say,"

"If I say it is, it is,"

"Chuck,"

"_Blair,"_

Perfect timing as usual, Lily came bustling through the door. She gave Blair a quick kiss on the cheek and then moved round to hold Chuck's hand. Unlike Eva, Lily had already been filled in on all of it and knew how he would react to it all, so was being very careful around him. Especially about the Bart issue which was sure to come up.

"So _Lily, _what's happened since I last saw you which was… oh right, I don't remember,"

"A lot Charles, a lot," His stepmother, replied with a faint chuckle.

"Can you fill me in on something _Lil?_"

"Of course Charles," Glancing to Blair nervously for the dreading the question that was no doubt coming.

They both held their breaths until he did come out with it; he was enjoying the suspense and had paused a little longer then necessary.

"What did I do that was so bad to make Blair hate me so much?" He smirked in the aforementioned direction, taking pleasure in her anxiousness.

But the breath of relief he expected to come from her didn't, her face simply got a little paler, paler than it normally was, paler than it was when she'd got there. To him she looked positively ill.

"Now don't you think that's a question she can answer?" the nervous blonde looked between the two, their gazes never wavering from each other, not even in recognition of her voice.

After a few minutes of this awkward silance, Lily attempted to break it again.

"I almost forgot, Charles I bought you a gift,

"A gift?" He asked suspiciously, reluctantly breaking eye contact with the petite brunette.

"Yes, meet Toby, the chinchilla," As she said that she pulled out the animal from her purse.

"Toby?"

"Yes, don't you like it?"

"I do, it's just not right,"

"So what would you name instead? Do you have any ideas Blair?" Lily tried to keep the converasation flowing as long as possible, negotiating out all the little digs at each other and the innuendoes.

"He'll do whatever he wants, just as he always does,"

"Well it's not right for the chinchilla to go nameless, don't you agree, Charles, Blair?"

This went on for another hour. And yet still the chinchilla was nameless.

**I'M SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated it in over a year and I don't even know how to ask my loyal readers forgiveness! I stopped when there was a death in the family and I hadn't felt the inspiration to pick it up again until now. And I'm sorry it's short but I will deliver one twice the size of this by the end of the week, I promise.**

**On a side note, what should I name the chinchilla? And all credit to the idea goes to my best friend Sam, because she's a ninja.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Critical**

The next few weeks were filled with little drama, which was a blessing for Blair. It was about the only good thing that had happened before Jack had come into town. Blair avoided going to see Chuck at the hospital, no matter how many times he tried to convince her too, all the phone calls, texts, emails, letters (real, long hand-written letters. Chuck Bass really was a romantic.) He's already been emitted and was home again. But that only made things worse. He may have been bed-bound but he was always good at breaking the rules.

_"Blair,"_

_"You shouldn't be here,"_

_"Neither should you," He had looked her up and down and she drew her robe closer, realising how much of her was on show._

_"What do you mean, Bass, I live here,"_

_"But you don't belong here," He paused and walked closer to her, "You don't belong anywhere where I'm not,"_

_She'd let his arms in circle her and let his lips capture hers for a moment in a soft kiss._

_"You have a girlfriend," She'd choked out._

_She felt him growl against her lips. "She doesn't matter, I've tried to send her packing several times but she can't take a hint," He leaned back in but this time her hand was there to greet him instead._

_"You shouldn't be with me,"_

_"Yes, I should,"_

_"Not without knowing you shouldn't,"_

_"I don't want to know,"_

_"Go home,"_

After that his visits became frequent and as much as she tried to deny it, Blair liked them as much as he did.

The worst part came when Chuck learnt about Bart's death. He wanted to flee just like he had before, but with a nurse watching over him at all times as well as his pester of a girlfriend, he decided against plying himself with illegal substances.

He settled for Blair's embrace and she couldn't deny him that, not when it was all she had wanted when it had originally happened.

They had sex that night. And she awoke to a smiling Chuck. And an eager Chuck, eager to learn their story.

"You wanted me to know before anything happened between us, and while it's a little late for that I want you to know that I do care about what you want, so what happened?"

Blair Waldorf was barely ever speechless but in the moment when Chuck was staring down at her so lovingly and she didn't want to tell him. Not now. Now it was like the old days, the days where they would lay together in his place, him insisting it was _theirs, _him loving her.

"You know we don't have to,"

"But I want to," He paused to stroke a stray hair at of her face, "I want to know why the first thing you did when I saw you was looking at me in shock instead of welcoming me back to the land of the living with a big kiss, possibly followed by us shedding all of our clothes. At first I'd thought that you were worried about exhausting me, but I soon realised how wrong it was. Blair, what happened?"

She'd wanted to tell him, she really did. But he looked at her with those big brown eyes and new she couldn't lose him. Ever. Which was conveniently the name of the person she'd be losing him to. Eva. What if he realised he was in love with her; she was less complicated and she was beautiful and she was, well she was everything Blair was not.

"I have a better idea," She smiled seductively at him, hoping that she was still enough for him after having Eva so many times.

"Blair, Blair," He put a firm hand on her shoulders to stop her administrations and refused her sex until she told him what had happened. She looked aghast at the prospect of him, _Chuck Bass, _refusing sex and insisting they _talk_.

"But there's so many wonderful things you can do with that mouth, why waste it on talking?"

The tables had really turned with the two. Chuck was usually the insatiable one whereas Blair was the reasonable one. It had been what made them so perfect together.

"So how's Stevie?" She asked, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Stevie?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you, I named your chinchilla, he looks like a Stevie."

"Stevie, I like that name," His approval always brought a smile out on her face. A smile that he thought was the most beautiful thing in the world.

After their _liason _that morning, the two started to avoid each other at all costs. Blair because she didn't want to tell him the story in fear that he wouldn't love her a he once did. Chuck because he thought Blair would never love him after whatever he had done.

The next week was filled with phone calls to PI's and trips up and down Blairs' street in a sleek black limo.

It was also filled with phone calls from an annoying blonde who wanted to change Chuck back into Charles.

The Empire penthouse had become a hurricane of photos, documents, the rare video clip and hundreds of gossip girl blasts. Chuck had figured out most of what had happened after his fathers death but there was a missing bit. Right before Dorotas' wedding and just after Jack had come into town. And just before he'd disappeared again.

There was a connection. He knew it. He just didn't know how it was connected. Serena wouldn't tell him, she was too loyal to Blair; Nate could probably be tricked into telling, but the blonde had grown slightly smarter over the years and then Blair was ignoring him. So there was only one option. And he wore as many suits and drank as much scotch as his nephew.

Jack Bass.


End file.
